Birthday Presents
by O-taku-tome
Summary: This is a present fic for my dear Tiffany over on tumblr (t-asuna2000) for her birthday (10/10). Just her getting some sweet gifts from her two favorite bidders. Rated T the first chapter each, then M for the second chapter [coming soon!]


She was sitting on the couch in the penthouse lounge, drinking some wine that the Ota, Baba, and Kishi had pulled out for her special day, even though they only sat for one glass, before they all had somewhere else they needed to be, leaving her to finish the bottle by herself. She sighed and finished her glass when he came down the stairs.

"Oh, figured you'd be upstairs," She dryly stated as she went to fill her glass once more.  
"Why are you mopping around? Eisuke questioned her with a slight smirk on his face.  
"It's… forget it. If you don't remember, there's no point in telling you again."

He laughed as he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her up into his arms, planting a small kiss on her forehead and making her blush.

"Ei-Eisuke…"  
"Just come with me."

He pulled her along as they made their way up to his room, as she desperately tried to keep up with him, her complaints falling to his deaf ears. He pushed her into the room, and shut the door, turning to face her with an evil grin pulling at his lips.

"Eisuke, wh-what are we up here for?"

A confused look crossed her face when he walked over to his dresser, ordering her to turn around and close her eyes. Tiffany obliged, albeit slightly unwillingly and waited impatiently for him to do…_something._ She dared to turn around and he snarled out a warning, as she hastily turned back to the wall, grumbling to herself. She sighed heavily and could hear him chuckle,

"You are _incredibly _impatient."  
"Well if I knew what was going o-"

She felt his forearms resting on her shoulders and she tensed, unsure of what was happening but not daring to open her eyes until he said so. She felt coolness against her neck and instinctively reached for it, while he swatted her hand away, chuckling once more.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes."

He turned her slightly so she was looking into the mirror when she carefully opened her eyes, immediately gasping as she stared at the beautiful necklace around her neck. Her eyes widened as she grazed her hand along the diamonds encrusted into the design.

"Happy Birthday Tiff, and you thought I forgot."

Eisuke scoffed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, planting the softest kiss along her neckline and down her shoulder. She smiled as she brought her hand up and ran in through his hair.

"It's beautiful Eisuke, thank you."  
"Hah, I better get more than just a 'thank you' for that."

In one motion, he swooped her into his arms and brought her to his bed, laying her gently down as he unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside and nuzzling into her neck.

"Ready for the second part of your present?"

His lips crashed into hers before she could even answer.

* * *

He was pacing around his room when she finally walked through the door.

"You're late."

He growled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Tiffany looked up at him and sighed, stripping off her jacket and tumbling to the bed without a word.

"Oh no you don't, come on, we've got plans."  
"Soryu, it's really late and I have to work early tomorrow…"

He clicked his tongue as he stepped over to the bed, lifting her up as she protested, kicking her feet and whining.

"Soryu, please! I'm so tired…"  
"No, I said let's go."

He grabbed her jacket off the chair and headed out the door with her still in his arms, running into Ota and Baba on his way.

"Whoa, where are you two off to like that?"

The two laughed as Soryu shot them a cold glare, walking away from them without saying a word. Tiffany folded her arms and huffed as he brought them to the elevator, only setting her down once they were inside and the doors were closed, tossing the jacket to her as he pounded the roof button.

"Soryu…Where are we going?"

She could see him cross his arms, even though his back was turned to her. She sighed as she put her jacket on and followed suit, crossing her arms as she leaned against the back of the elevator. Once it reached the top, he held his hand out behind him. When she didn't immediately grab it, he turned his head to look at her.

"You coming?"

Tiffany grabbed his hand and he squeezed it gently, as he brought her outside onto the rooftop and around one the ventilation pipes. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, she couldn't believe it. Soryu had set up a candlelit bedroom on the rooftop of the hotel, with beautiful lights and flowers surrounding the bed. He picked her up once more and brought her over to the bed, pulling the sheets to the side before climbing in with her on his lap. She smiled brightly up at him, and he returned the smile, almost as bright as hers had been.

"And you didn't want to come with me."

He snorted, bringing his hands up and cupping her face gently.

"I'm sorry I was just in a bad mood."

"Well, I'll make sure you're in a better one."

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her hard at first, then gently easing off, planting a soft kiss on her cheek, before bringing the blankets up around them.

"Happy Birthday beautiful, I love you."

She nuzzled up to him grinning, placing a kiss on his neck and eliciting a soft moan from him. She giggled and he blushed slightly.

"Hey, look up."

Her eyes met his and he chuckled.

"No, not at me, up there."

He pointed to the sky as one, then two, then three stars shot across it, followed by a handful more, before the star shower fully took form. She watched in awe for a few minutes, dazzled by the stars and the thoughtfulness her boyfriend had put into this before his voice reached her ears and his hand met the back of her head.

"Okay, enough gawking up at those."

Soryu brought her face towards his once more, offering her a sweet kiss, before devouring her lips with her own.


End file.
